fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Highway Robbery: Off To Work We Go
Highway Robbery: Off To Work We Go Scouting the Wilds Employing Debora and her band of Jaguar Bandits was an...unorthodox procedure, to say the least. While IMAC couldn't afford to have their reputation tarnished by taking them in as official employees -especially given their involvement in the deaths of staff members and customers- they were able to find a loophole. By hiring them as a mercenary force, one that didn't have direct ties other than fiancial ones, this enabled IMAC to still have direct control and ability to manage Debora's particular band without being associated with the Jaguar Bandits as a whole. Thus, she was transformed from raider into a mercenary captain over the course of an arduous week of tedious red tape and paperwork being filed out. Thus, when she had gathered her team of able bodied men, they'd meet up with the four Wizards of the Phoenix Guild to oversee their progress and give them instructions if need be. Noriko Hayate, dressed like before, was their leader while Yui Tetsukumo, Victoria and Christina answered to her authority, but not to Debora's. Their mission was one of reconissance and exploration. Overall the theme of their priorities was to get a good grasp of the lay of the land while also marking areas that'd be suitable for the company's tracks to be laid down. What's more, areas that'd have good sight over the countryside could be classified as "Watch Tower" locations. All of the data would be immediately recieved by NST and documented, so no tangible marker that could be removed or eroded by the environment potentially undo their work. Mundane as it sounds, it was important for the company in order to make their inevitable accpetance by Stella and Iceberg clear so they can begin building lines towards their countries. Finally, the last of their goals was to clear out hostile threats. Whether that be presiding criminals living in the wilderness, Dark Magicians who aim to attack known affiliates of Phoenix or IMAC or natural predators of the sort that could harm the railroad workers that'd come by. Exterminators and a clean-up crew of a more massive scale, they were but a necessary part to ensure IMAC's progress eastward couldn't be hindered in the near future. With Debora stationed at the head of her troops, Christina and Victoria watched their immediate left and right flanks. The prior hummed a happy tune while she wielded her enormous cross-shaped sword; the latter of which chewed some gum while trekking in the wilderness while being the most fashionably dressed, complete with suit and tie, of the whole lot. Noriko watched from overhead in the treeline of the forest they were traveling through, and Yui stood a few meters ahead of Debora and her immediate trustworthy colleagues. They were a couple of hours into their journey and, apart from some indigenous herbivores, nothing seemed to be warranting such a large bodied presence of armed and magically talented individuals...yet. "Hey, Master," Yui piped up, suddenly talkative after hours of no real conversation other than some affirmations and orders being carried out. Her arms were crossed behind her head, legs raising up exaggeratively in long strides of idle boredom. Her sigh indicated as much, with a sloppy raspberry being blown out for all to hear. "You know that feeling when you know you're doing a good job that no one wants to mess with you?" "What about it?" Noriko asked through the ring, crouching upon a thick branch of a large trunked tree. "I kinda want something ''to go wrong..." "Being bored is part of the job, Yui," She chuckled with humor, leaping in an agile, cat-like manner to wrap her hands around a branch to swing to the next one and flip over to stand above them. "If every mission was a life or death situation, then you'd get bored of it and worn out. You need a bit of variation every once in awhile." "I'll pass on this kind of variation," Yui huffed with a pout. "I'm just glad no one has gotten hurt yet," Christina tried to sound positive, despite a yawn coming up that she had to fight back. "I have nothing optimistic to add to this conversation, so carry on," Victoria replied in a dry tone with a deadpan expression crossing her dark skinned face. Turning to look over her shoulder, Yui asked inquisitively towards Debora, "What? Are you and your bunch usually this quiet, or is it because I smell and you don't know how to break it to me?" Debora's mouth briefly opened up, her eyes narrowing for a brief moment. But then, they closed. When they opened back up again, her gaze was set back on Yui. "Well," She began, her voice a casual drawl. "That depends on what kind of smell you're talking about." She lifted a finger to point to her nose. "Firstly, there's the "You reek so badly, I'm wondering if any potential enemies were discouraged by the stench" kind of smell. Alternatively, such a foul odor would be surprising if it didn't draw every single hostile to our presence." She folded an arm across her chest, cupping her mouth thoughtfully with the other. "Secondly, there's the "You have such a sweet scent, it makes me want to pin you down and have my way with you" kind of smell." Her eyes looked Yui up and down, shamelessly ogling her. "That one'd fit a little more, considering how nice of a body you've got." She didn't lose her inappropriately casual attitude. But her eyes seemed to darken, her tone tinted with a twisted curiosity. "That being said, there's the "I'm wondering just how the scent your flesh and blood would be if I happened to cut you open" smell." She tilted her head to the side a little. "Any of those fit what you're thinking of?" Yui was humored by the first one, and snorted at hearing that. While she prided herself in being hygenic due to her being a physically active young woman, she knew there were days when she worked out that she worked up a nasty sweat. Not always rushing to the shower off the bed has led to a few embarassing public moments, or even disclosed issues with her master noting her stench. But again, such an issue has been in the past for so long she can't help but laugh at it. The lattermost issue was completely overlooked as a blush spread across her face upon hearing the second observation. She felt the woman's eyes roam over her body, that hungry look of lust made her get goosebumps and sprout butterflies in her stomach. With a mischievious grin, she played past her bashful reaction by fluttering her eyes and raising a hand to cup just under neath her chin. She even rolled her hips in a suggestive manner while using her free arm to slide up her accentuated thigh and over her voluptuous curved hindquarters. "Oh, so you like what you see?" She coyly asked with a giggle. "Perhaps if you want to grab a shady tree and relieve yourself of that armor, and I can oblige on showing you just how...flexible, I am." "AHEM!" Noriko cleared her throat loudly above, making the disciple pout, only daring to send a daring wink back at Debora. She wet her lips at the prospect of entertaining the opportunity of her well toned and defined body up against such a muscular, beautiful woman. She wouldn't notice how she was already feeling a bit hot at the fantasy that was crossing her mind in the very moment. "We should be approaching the next observation point where we'll place another marker," Christina declared out loud, ensuring that Noriko passed it along to Yui. But one thing was noticeable that was probably more eerie now that Victoria stopped for a few seconds, letting the echoing jingle of armor, arms and boots move in unison. Looking around, the suit adorned Virago Spirit narrowed her eyes and looked around with wariness. "What is it, Victoria?" "Don't you hear that?" "Hear...what?" The blonde nun dressed Spirit inquired. "Nothing," She whispered out, looking quite concerned as she looked all across the forest. "Not a bird, rabbit or insect. Why is it so unnervingly quiet? I don't even hear wind." "That is odd, now that you mention it," Christina nodded, her eyes widening as she looked around with vivid concern. "Noriko?" "I don't see anything causing it, but I sense something unusual stirring here," She intoned, leaping to another branch and keeping a hawk's gaze over the Jaguar Bandits under Debora's charge. "Stay sharp. We don't know if this is magic or an unusual anomaly." "There's the checkpoint," Yui noted up ahead, though kept a bit more aware to a possible ambush. It was a small hilltop right in the middle of a circle of trees. Nothing seemed out of ordinary other than the arrangement of flora had raised the bump upwards for a good incline of elevation. Marching ahead, she stopped just short of the hill. Turning she bowed to Debora and dramatically waved her arms up towards the hilltop. "May you do the honors?" At this point, Debora had to shake off both bewilderment and embarrassment in favor of a more stoic attitude. She exhaled slowly, placing a hand on the handle of her ax and glaring at the hilltop. Without a word, she strode forward. The two bandits kept close to her, hands on their own weapons and eyes sweeping around for any threats. "Isn't this just the oddest thing?" A brown-haired bandit mused, keeping one hand against his chin while the other rested on the hilt on a backsword sheathed on his waist. "What do you mean?" A girl with light-brown hair asked, looking a bit more disgruntled. She had a stave in hand and idly using it as a walking stick. "A week from now, I was convinced that we were going to be fighting the I.M.A.C. for the rest of our lives. Now, we're accompanying them in an effort to help the expansion of their company." The young male chuckled. "Wonder how the boss here is going to take it if he ever finds out." The girl snorted, turning her head and spitting a loogie. "Well, if he was reasonable... he'd be very angry." The boy raised an eyebrow. "How do you figure?" "Well, who wouldn't be angry? We're kinda saddling up with a law-supported guild, after all." "Well, how come you took it up?" "'Cause Boss Lady was in it! She knows what she's doing, even if I don't. Sure, I may not have the biggest of faith in our company. But she has enough, and that's more than enough for me." The boy shrugged and shook his head slightly, but nonetheless gave a small smile. "Fair enough..." It was when Yui stepped up behind to join them that she could feel a change in the atmosphere. A thick moisture mixed with plant matter seemed to swirl around the hill they were walking on. By the time one or the other could realize what was happening, all four were thrown off by a violent eruption of the hill. In its place was a twenty foot tall goliath of a creature. Made of a combination of roots, sediment and corroded animals long since buried this golem of nature had teeth of thorns and eyes akin to a host of fireflies. Releasing out a roar, Yui immediately sprang into action. "Scarlet Burst Kick!" She cried out as a explosive rose colored blast of magic enhanced melee contact crashed straight across the golem's cheek. While its head was extinguished in an instant, that didn't stop both of its hands from clapping her body in midair. She barely raised her Aura in time to defend against the blunt trauma that made her whole vision swim. While in its grip it twisted around in a whirlwind of surprising force and hurled her through a tree, smashing through its trunk and sending it tumbling over while she tumbled away, stunned from the blow. Its head regenerated, it took a threatening step forward to Debora and her flanking subordinates, letting out a monstrous roar with both inhuman sized fists swinging to hit them both. Its appearance was so sudden, and there was no time to react outside of shocked visages. But as the fists came swinging down, those faces switched into hardened concentration. Whatever it was needed to be taken out before it did too much damage to anything else. '"Ripple Magic!"' The girl cried out, putting the stave in front of her as if to defend against the oncoming fists. It glowed a bright blue, emitting small waves of excess energy. '"Quick Sand!"' As soon as the fists reached a certain range, the air around them began to ripple as if they were plowing through a lake. From that point onward, the speed of the fists slowed drastically. They would come to a stop inches away from the faces of their targets. But as they stopped, the girl immediately fell onto her knees. A strained groan escaped her, but she still held the staff up with shaky hands. "I... I can't... keep him restrained for long...!" "Just a few more seconds!" Debora growled, leaping onto one of the stopped arms and running upwards. The edge of her ax was dragged behind her, slicing into the limb as she ran. The boy quickly leaped onto the other arm, unsheathing his blade in an iaido attack. A barrage of searing flames would tear through the rocky limb, causing parts of it to tear off and crash into the ground. '"Sword Magic: Garuda Flame!"''' When his attack was unleashed, Debora leaped off the other arm and towards the newly regenerated head. She gripped the handle with both hands, raised it over her head and swung it down with a mighty yell. Category:The Phoenix Saga Category:Noriko Hayate Category:Yui Tetsukumo Category:Debora Salucci Category:Jaguar Bandits Category:Mage Category:Human